


Sweet Oblivion

by GummyBears28



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is also bad at summaries, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pet Names, RK1700 - Freeform, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Lubricating Androids, Sexual Interfacing, Smut, So Much Dirty Talk, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sub Upgraded Connor | RK900 (Detroit: Become Human), The Author Regrets Everything, Thirium Play (Detroit: Become Human), Thirium Pump Play (Detroit: Become Human), Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), author can’t title, but like, don’t try this at home kids, even though what they’re doing is really fucking risky, holy shit those are actual tags, interfacing, kind of, seriously they’re so soft, sorry - Freeform, that snuck in there too, we all robot fuckers here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBears28/pseuds/GummyBears28
Summary: “How’s it feel to be fucked by your own thirium pump regulator, Nine Hundred?”“Look at you Sweetheart, you’re fucking dripping for it.”
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Sweet Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been doing nothing but write all quarantine but I can’t post anything because titles. The bane of my existence. 
> 
> This is the first thing I’ve written for this fandom and of course it’s kinky smut because I’m a goddamn heathen 
> 
> Take my porn pls

“How’s it feel to be fucked by your own thirium pump regulator, Nine Hundred?”

“ _Hnggg_ ”

Indeed.

Connor leaned forward to lick at the gaping hole left by the biocomponent, savoring the taste of his successor’s lifeblood on his tongue. And really, how many people could say they’d been so close to their lover’s heart?

As the timer in the corner of his vision reached forty-five seconds, he yanked the biocomponent out and wrapped his lips around it, moaning obscenely just to see Nines shiver. He shoved his partner’s thirium pump regulator back into place at the last possible moment, missing shutdown by mere nanoseconds. 

Nines arched, gasping at the purposely close call.

Connor gave a low groan, stealing his successor’s lips in a kiss.

He ran a finger down his own chest, deactivating the skin around the panel and sliding it open. He slid his fingers around his own regulator, humming low in his throat. Nines locked his eyes on the show, giving an involuntary whimper as the biocomponent slid loose.

Connor gave it a little lick, bringing it down to drag the narrowed end teasingly down the underside of Nines’ cock and further to circle it over his hole, already so wet and open.

“Look at you Sweetheart,” he practically moaned, dipping it inside just the tiniest bit, “you’re fucking dripping for it.”

And he was. He was dripping the moment Connor gave him that _look_. The one saying _mine_ and _come_ and _you’ll love what I have planned_.

Nines groaned, pushing his hips down to try and shove it inside. Connor took a hip in hand to still him, pushing him back down to the bed.

He finally pushed it in, fucking traces of his own thirium into Nines along with it.

“How does it feel to have such a vital component of my body inside you?” he twisted it, and Nines threw his head back. The countdown was blaring in his line of vision, but Connor paid it no attention. His pretty little successor was splayed beneath him, flushed blue and panting for oxygen he didn’t require, _exactly_ where he fucking belonged.

Connor tilted his head back, breathing deeply and feeling the surge of power given over so sweetly wash over him, allowing what he might call android adrenaline to take over.

Connor splayed a hand over Nines’ side, retracting his skin and sending an interface prompt, hit in the face with a brick wall of _desperation_ , _hunger_. Nines’ thoughts were no longer legible, reduced to binary. Little jumbles of _good_ and _safe_ and _Connor Connor Connor_. 

What adorable nonsense.

As the countdown reached thirty seconds, Connor removed his thirium pump from his dear successor’s greedy hole, leaning forward to shove it between Nines’ willing lips. His pretty little Nines whined, sucking on it eagerly, shivering at the analysis blaring through his interface.

“How’s it taste, Nine?” Connor teased, filling him with merciless fingers, rubbing the base of Nines’ cock with his thumb, “Do you like the taste of us together?” 

His own thirium and Nines’ lubrication did make for a very lovely combination, and as the countdown reached ten he pulled his thirium pump regulator from his successor’s mouth to get a taste himself, watching the sight push Nines over the edge. He shoved the biocomponent back into place, groaning at the feedback coursing through him like shivers as the shutdown timer stopped just before zero.

He took a cooling breath, stroking a hand over Nines’ abdomen and through the mess of thirium and synthetic semen gathered there, trailing up to push soiled fingers into Nines’ mouth, his baby sated and pliant and so sweetly satisfied.

Maybe next time he’d try his luck with the actual thirium pump.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough dom/top Connor or sub/bottom Nines 
> 
> We are s t a r v i n g


End file.
